


After the call

by True_Blue_Dream



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NO DEATH, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue_Dream/pseuds/True_Blue_Dream
Summary: Turns out, Mateo and Rufus survived their Death Cast call and now it's been 5 years where the two boys are living their lives together in peace. Here is a look on what their daily lives are.





	After the call

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... right off the bat? This book straight up made me cry so damn much. BUT- that was the whole point of the book, the whole life and death message within it, so really in a way I love it. But also because I'm not used to sad endings I had to write a short fanfic for my two boys because some part of me desperately wants to keep them alive. Ya feel me?   
> Also I didn't tag ALL the characters because that would make this fanfic waaaaay longer than I want to be. They will be mentioned, but I only tagged the ones that are actually in the fanfic.  
> Again, this only a very short fanfic so don't expect much of it.

-September 10, 2022  
11:32am

Mateo was slowly waking up in bed, barely conscious. He then smiles softly when he feels Rufus right beside him and placed a kiss on his forehead. He grabs his phone to check the time, only to see they sleeped in today. Which is ok, they have no plans of going out today, just a day of relaxation.

After remaining in bed for a few more minutes he finally gets up to prepare breakfast. Although he brushes his teeth first before he goes into the kitchen, and then putting on his glasses. Him and Rufus both moved into this new apartment after they started dating for three years. It's been two years after they moved in here together. It's nothing fancy, but it's better than the old one Mateo used to live in. The rooms are slightly bigger, the neighbors are really friendly, and the stove isn't broken. 

11:58am

The smell of eggs and bacon finally woke up Rufus. He got up from bed and stretched, after he made the bed he quickly and rinsed his mouth out with listerine. He then walks in to the kitchen to see his boyfriend making them breakfast. The sight of it always brings a smile to his face.

He quietly walks up to Mateo and wraps his arm around his torso, startling him and dropping some eggs from the pan. He chuckles at his reaction and places a kiss on his neck and cheek.

"I am the only other person in this apartment and yet you still get scared when I grab you." Rufus said.

"Yea well..." Mateo stops talking to kiss Rufus for a good minute.

"Hmm, good point." Rufus said. He loves it when Mateo shuts him up with his kisses.

12:42pm

After breakfast and washing the used dishes, they both sat in the living room to play some video games in the xbox. It's Saturday so both of them didn't had to work and Mateo didn't had any classes to go to at his university. 

"Shit, that weird alien killed me," Rufus said.

"And now I killed him, so your welcome." Mateo said.

Rufus then paused the game to tackle Mateo with tickles, leaving him laughing and breathless. He then stopped and placed himself on top of him, he took off his glasses and moved his hair slowly away from his face. They were both now staring at each other in silence, gently blushing. Rufus then lowered his head and kissed Mateo deeply. It's soft, his mouth but then he opens it and slides his tongue inside Mateo's and their heartbeats increase. 

"I love you." Mateo muttered during their make out.

"I love you more." Rufus countered.

4:08pm 

They cleaned up the entire apartment up, with a few breaks of kisses and arguments on who is the best marvel superhero. They both heard a knocked at the door, and when Rufus opened it, it was Lidia.

"Wow I hardly ever see this place clean." Lidia said.

"That's not true, it was cleaned last time you came." Mateo argued.

"Hiding junk under your bed and placing a large rag over the dirty dishes is not clean Mateo." She said while she sat on their couch.

"So, how come you're here?" Rufus asked. Both him and Mateo now sitting on the couch with them huddled closer and Rufus' arm around Mateo.

"Well someone quit at my job and they need me to cover their shift so I need someone to babysit Penny for me tomorrow. I would've asked Abuela but she also works too." she said. "Are you guys free for tomorrow?"

"Well..." Mateo started, "I have a class in the morning and then after that, we were planning to go out to eat with my dad and the Plutos but we can just bring her along with us. I'll just make sure she doesnt hear any bad words." Mateo turned his head to look at Rufus.

"I have no idea why you're looking at me." Rufus said trying not to smile.

"Yea I wonder where she learned crap from." Mateo eyed his sly boyfriend.

"Just make sure sure she doesn't hear anything bad, she's at an age where she imitates anything now." Lidia explained. "I mean it's cute, yesterday she was imitating a frog and was hopping all over the living room. But I don't want her to say 'hey asshole' or 'ah shit'" she was now staring at Rufus.

"Ok ok ok, fine. I won't say anything bad. Or at least try." he said.

"Alright well, I'll drop her off tomorrow with her tios at 8" She said, then stared at Mateo hard. "Is that....a hickey?"

Mateo felt his neck, and turned his face to Rufus with a heated face, "why didn't you tell me?!"

Rufus smiled big, "I wanted to mess with you."

12:23am

After Lidia left, both boys just had a relaxing afternoon in their home. Now they were in bed, snuggling to each other, trying to sleep.

"Hey, do you think I'll be ok with Penny alone? I don't know what to do with her now that she's older" Rufus asked

"You make it sound like she's a teenager, just put some cartoons on the T.V. and talk to her you know." Mateo said.

"Hmm ok." he said with uncertainly.

"You'll be fine, ok?" he reassured him. He kissed Rufus while grabbing his hair gently. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too"Rufus said. And both boys fell asleep soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if my grammar or spelling is crap but you get the gist of it^_^-True


End file.
